unusual child
by liv cahill
Summary: demigods?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my fan fiction and it is set after the giant war and everything is peaceful and hopes you enjoy it and I don't owe tmnt or Percy Jackson. So sad **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Hi my name is Vanessa Liv Cahill. I am fourteen years old and not your average kid. Even though I look human I'm not, at least not completely. I am a demigod, a child of the Greek gods. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea also known as the earth shaker. Being a half-blood I also have ADHD and dyslexia, meaning I do a lot of impulsive stuff (emphasis on the a lot even though some of that stuff has saved my life) and my dyslexia means my brain is hardwired for ancient Greek. Usually I go to camp half-blood year-round but since everything is now calm,( the war is over and Gaea is going to be taking a long nap , Percy my older brother and the seven are all either going to college or at the roman camp) Chiron has decided that I deserve a shot at a normal life especially since Luke's death affected me a lot since we were close (I arrived to camp with him and Annabeth at the age of 4 so I'm the youngest camper and one of the best fighter so Percy and I share the leadership) so he is sending to apartment in Brooklyn and got me a job at a bar with a fake ID , I'm a bad girl to Chiron's dismay but hey blame the ADHD. So Brooklyn here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

My brothers and I are on patrol running across the rooftops to April's apartment. Walking down the ledge to her window I notice that something's different.

"Hey guys" Raph says "look at that girl over there I haven't seen her before and I think I would remember if I did."

"I like redheads better"(bet u can guess who said that but for those poor souls who can't here's a clue * purple*)

"Wow dudes I totally got dibs"

I sighed "Mikey you're a mutant turtle I doubt she'll go out with you"

I turned to look at the girl everyone was so excited about

OH MY GOD

She was gorgeous she had long hair that fell to her waist in curls so dark it was almost blue. She had a cute slender nose and a heart shaped face and a delicate, slender body frame. The most shocking feature she had was her eyes; they were a bright sea green. She was wearing hip hugging jeans, a jean jacket, and a white shirt. She was tanned and she carried herself with the grace of a queen. She radiated power and had an aura of importance.

Just watching her heart sped up until she entered the building and disappeared.

We climbed into April's window.

"Hey April who's the brunette chick. She visiting someone or something?

"Brunette? Oh she moved to the apartment next to this one . All I know is her first name is Vanessa and she is 14.

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE***_

_**Here the tmnt group is 19 and April is an adult. OH and I do not own tmnt or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_


	3. Chapter 3

Detention the worst possible torture and on my 2nd week of school. But I guess it's my fault but c'mon when the teacher says I have news you won't believe tell me you don't at least think a smart remark. Especially when its someone like him I mean he stinks has a pot belly and all the works, it's awful and he is mean, and gives pop quizzes all the time and an English teacher. He reminds of Percy's old stepdad Gabe. Anyway I responded with the smile that always got me branded a trouble maker and said "Some girl sustained enough brain damage to make her ask you out on a date. The poor thing." He turned red and replied with a snarl " Ms. Cahill I promise you I have a very fulfilling sex life " making me gag out loud ,kids snicker , and Mr. Hurlbuts shriek detention.

It was 9:00p.m according to my iPhone 6. I had tons of homework plus the essay dear Mr. Hurlbuts had assigned as revenge to do so I decided to take shortcut. Walking past an alley I heard someone yell

"BOOYAKASHA"

"MIKEY"

What the hell

Suddenly someone put a hand around my waist and face, covering my eyes and pulled me into the alley!

My knife, I thought as my ADHD kicked into overdrive, looking for ways to escape.

"Ha one move Leonardo and I slit the slut's neck"

"Leave the girl out of this Hun"

"Not cool dude"

Huh I thought so the guy wants a fight. All right then it's time to play.

"We have seen how you are obsessed with her but are fool freak! A girl like her with you? She would have to be brain dead."

Obsessed? What... BRAIN DEAD. My grandmother on my mortal side was Athena no way was I gonna let him get away with that!

Using my flexibility I put my foot around my captor's and succeeded in tripping him. I yanked my knife out of my jacket and got into a fighting position.

"You" I said "are ... TURTLES" My voice rose , I could not believe what I was seeing in front of me was 4 turtles fighting with a human gang . Huh and I thought I'd seen it all, but this takes the cake.

"HOLY POSEIDON"

Something hit my head and I black out, my last thought being "crap guess I won't be doing that essay.


	4. Chapter 4

*AUTHOR'S NOTE :)*

Hi everybody this is the 4 the chapter and it is in third person so enjoy and I don't TMNT or Percy Jackson *sigh*

Chapter 4

Leo

Leo was sitting on his bed, thinking about her. He thought about her black hair and her sea green eyes, until he fell asleep.

The next morning he walked into the kitchen and saw Mikey preparing breakfast, the rest of his brothers were eating.

"So Fearless isn't as perfect as he thinks he is he can oversleep"

"Never said I was raph"

"Whatever"

He grabbed some cereal and got ready for training, throughout the rest of day he found it hard to concentrate because he kept thinking about her.

"Alright guys it's time to patrol will go pick up April since she wants to go with us"

"Fine fearless"

When they arrived at her window they heard a noise below them.

"Dude it's the chick from yesterday."

She was walking out of the building wearing jeans, combat boots and a blue hoodie that coincidentally matched Leo's mask. He couldn't help but think the color made her look even more like an angel.

"Hey shouldn't we follow her" April said she was standing at the window about to climb out into the fire escape "I mean she is known here and only 14 and its 9: on at night and in the middle of winter."

He felt a pain in his chest at thought of something happening to the green-eyed beauty walking away from the building and felt grateful April had given him an excuse to follow her. "April is right "he said "We should make sure she doesn't run into trouble."

What are we going to do Fearless follow her all night

"If necessary"

Everybody looked at Leo like he was mental but he was already leaping through the rooftops after her.

They followed her to through the streets of Brooklyn until she stops at a bar.

"No fuckin way April I thought you said she was 14"

"I thought she was!"

Umm guys she showing the bouncer and ID so she has to be older than 14"

"Guys she is inside let's going" I didn't want to leave but we had other places to patrol.

In went on like that for a while, me stalking that godly girl. I would sneak out without my brothers to follow her around, it made me feel weird I felt a throbbing in my area that was painful. It shames me to feel this way about a girl who was younger than me and human.

Three weeks after the first time I saw her we ran into some trouble while on patrol.

It was purple dragons and they were planning a robbery in an alley.

"Guys ready" I said

"Booyakasha" Mikey yelled

"MIKEY" we all shouted.

I was dodging tranquilizer darts when I heard it...


End file.
